Justin R. Achilli
Not to be confused with Julio Achilli Justin R. Achilli is an author and developer for White Wolf, Inc. In addition to his work at White Wolf, Justin is responsible for the creation of many cardboard games, Grontar: The Frutang being the most well-known of these. Justin occasionally contributes under the pseudonym Nancy Amboy. He also bears the dubious honour of being parodied within White Wolf books three times: once as Revenant: The Ravishing developer Jason O'Kelly, once as the Succubus Club's DJ dotcom, and once in the Aberrant setting as an unnamed RPG developer renowned for his attitude who moonlighted as a deejay until beaten to death by a nova that he dissed on an online forum. Justin's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Assistance * 1999/February: Design * 2004/June: '' * ''1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1998/September: '' Material * ''2002/July 15: * 2001/April 16: * 2000/April: * 2000: * 1999/April: Author * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2006/November 1: *''2006/August 10: *2004/June: *2003/April 28: *2002/September 30: *2002/February'': * 2002/January 14: * 2001/November 12: * 2000/December: '' * ''2000/June: Aberrant: Aberrant: Fear and Loathing * 2000/February: (Black Dog Game Factory) *''1999/July'': * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/November 19: * 1998/July: (vampyres) * 1998/February: *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition * 1998: Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns (as Nancy Amboy) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/March: * 1997: '' *1997: *1997: Based on the Work of * ''2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Blame *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Chosen ("Once and Future Justin") Concept and Design * 2009/April 1: * 2009/February 4: HTV/ * 2008/September 10: * 2008/August 14: * 2006/August 10: *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *''2004/August 21: *''2001/August 6: ''Exalted's 'Exalted Rulebook' *2001/March 19: * ''1999/March: *''1997: Conceptual Design and Development *1999/May'': Developer * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2005/July 18: * 2005/May 30: * 2005/February 28: *''2004/January 14: * ''2003/October 20: * 2003/August 11: * 2003/April 28: *''2002/November: Victorian Age: Vampire's London by Night'' *''2002/September 30: *2002/June 3: * ''2002/February: * 2001/December: * 2001/November 12: * 2001/August 20: *''2001/July 23: * ''2001/April 30: * 2001/April 16: * 2001/March 5: * 2001: * 2000/December 11: * 2000/October: * 2000/August 7: * 2000/June 12: * 2000/April: * 2000: * 1999: * 1999: '' * ''1998/December: * 1998/September: '' * ''1998/July: * 1998/June 25: *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Transylvania by Night *''1997/March'': *''1997: *1997: *1997: *Dark Ages' Editing * ''2000/June 12: (as Nancy Amboy) Host * 2011/November 1: * 2011/October 11: * 2011/October 4: * 2011/September 30: Mention * 2011/October 25: Special Thanks * 1999/May 24: Justin "Super Deformed" Achilli. ''They actually went ''in ''the book?!? * ''1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0: Justin "Hateful Spice" Achilli, for gettin' bitch-smacked up. * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox: Justin "PsychoDude" Achilli, just because. * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book: Justin "Sushi Chaw" Achilli, for using lunch. * 1997/March: : Justin "I Am The Internet" Achilli, for being one of the bad guys of the game industry. Achilli, Justin R. Achilli, Justin R. Achilli, Justin R. Category:Original Concept and Design Category:Hunter: The Vigil creators Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade creators